rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock the Troll
Rock is a Worshipper convert played by Lycan Roach, he was born in Troll Country with his mother Rock, his father Rock, his uncle Rock and his three brothers Rock, Rock and Rock. History Birth and Childhood Rock was born in a cave in Troll Country, the child of Rock and Rock. He was born triplets with two other brothers none of which were named as they stood by the tradition that a child should be named after the first thing it eats. The family also lived with their uncle Rock who when the three brothers were five Uncle Rock was eaten by Rock's brother Rock whom was then given his name Rock, then out of anger his father attacked, but fortunately Rock's other brother Rock saved the day, eating his father and earning the name Rock. One month later, Rock got so tired of his mothers constant crying so he decided to eat her. Earning himself his name. Finding the Dragon Mace The three brothers decided to leave the caves as the flies didnt taste very nice, they instead journeyed along Troll Country where they came across an ancient Dragon Cache where a Mace of Dragon-Metal was stored, they took it with them, allowing the largest of the brothers to wield the great weapon as it was so strong that he couldnt eat it. Meeting the Messiah The three Trolls eventually found themselves a nice area to live at the mouth of a valley and made their home there. During their time there they caught the attention of a Worshipper Metissarie who sent word to Daemonheim that the Troll pack had a Dragon weapon. Atinaese Lycan Roach deployed five Metissaries to survey the Troll Camp and learn what they could about the trolls so that a team of Dionytes could deal with them. During their time there one of their number was caught by Rock who took him into the camp and demanded to know why he was there, the Metissarie said nothing other then something about not being able to get blood from a stone. Thus Rock ate him, leaving only the bones. The Atinaese Trials A few weeks later, an avalanche had wiped out all but one of the Metissaries, Bloodwood Myrellic whom sent word to Atinaese Roach, in need of a challenge for the Atinaese Trials of Peony Draconis, Roach deploys her to go to Troll Country and get the Mace. She meets with Bloodwood who tells her everything hes learnt on the trolls and she gets to work, using her cloak that is the same shade of the rocks as a form of camoflauge. She sneaks in and whilst on guard duty assassinates his brother Rock by slashing his throat. When Rock comes out to take over guard duty he finds the corpse of his brother and is shocked, believing that the humans prophecy of getting blood from a stone had come true! He then assumed that the human must be the messiah. He begins rushing back to camp however after a while he forgets why and just does his patrol. After an encounter with Peony where he mistook her for a Rock and tried to eat her, however she slashed his hand with her dagger, Rock was confused by this but assumed it was a prickly rock and went to eat a different rock. Later Peony jumped on him and managed to slash his throat, causing him to flay around madly because he was scared of the prickly rock with legs. After his brother came out and called him an idiot for mistaking Peony for a rock, the two got into a big argument about how Rock always bullies Rock. After this Peony convinces Rock that if he doesnt give her the Mace it will kill him and he gives it to her out of fear. After a second argument between the two brothers, Rock is knocked down and loses a number of teeth as well as a lot of blood from his wound, his brother goes to attack Peony, however she convinces him not to and that his brother was in fact killed by the Sinister M.G Goat! Rock's brother Rock leaves to go hunt M.G Goat whilst Peony convinces Rock to come live in Daemonheim where he can eat all the rocks he wants and also make new friends! He decides that despite how ugly he thinks she is he would do so, because he is not a judgemental troll and carries both Peony (whom he affectionately nicknames Rock after his mother) and the Messiah back to Daemonheim. Ambitions *Rock wants to make lots of new friends and also to find the love of his life. *Rock wishes to become an Artemisian just like his idol Peony, he wants to become the most stealthy Artemisian in the caste! However for now, he is an Aresian. *Rock wants ROCKS Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Trolls Category:Warrior Category:Chaotic Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Humor Category:Troll Country